Soul mates
by Mia Kurusugawa
Summary: We think of the soul as something individual. What we don t know is that souls can link. Sorry, bad at summarys. Maybe bad english, I m mexican. Rated T because a little swearing from my own part. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I was thinking about doing a new fic, knowing that the other was pure shit. So, here is this fic about... something that is in the summary. And now the disclaimer._

_I do NOT own Pokémon or anything like that. I just own this plot. And my japenese turtle Mike :)_

_"Speech"_

_-Thoughts-_

It was a sunny day in Nuvema Town. The pidove were singing, the patrat were chirping and a girl that was like 14 years old was getting out of her house and walking towards professor Juniper´s lab. She was a light tanned, tall brunette wearing a pink cap, a pink tank top, a little black jacket, white shorts and pink sneakers. This girl liked pink, as you can see. When she arrived to the lab she knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal professor Juniper, nontheless.

"Hilda! What a surprise! Come in." The professor went further into the lab-house so that Hilda could get in."I didn´t expected you to come. I believe that you are here for your starter pokémon, am I right?"

"Yes, you are, professor. I was thinking about that on the way here and I already made my choice."

"Well, so, who do you choose?"

"I choose oshawott."

"Oh, so you go for the water type? Good choice. Here is his pokeball. Do you wanna give him a nickname?"

"Yep. It will be... Sheldon!"

"Okay, I think you should talk to your mom and then head to route 1."

"I´ll do it. Thanks professor and good-bye."

"Bye, Hilda, and good luck!"

Hilda headed to her house and talked to her mom about her journey. She said good-bye and then headed to route 1 to begin her adventure. All was going well until she saw something that wasn´t suposed to be there.

An espeon.

On another part of the world, a girl named Miranda got out of her house in Littleroot Town (Hoenn) and walked to the lab of professor... well, she had forgotten his name. She arrived at the lab.

"Hey, professor..." remember that she had forgotten his name (A/N seriously, I forgot his name) "I´m here for my starter pokémon"

"Oh, yeah, Miranda. Here they are. Treecko, torchic and mudkip. Choose one"

"I choose... mudkip"

"The water type. Take it and good luck on your journey"

"Yeah, professor..." I can´t remember his fucking name!

As she got out of the lab, she tripped with something. It wasn´t strange to see one of them in this region, but it was strange to see her in this zone.

A vaporeon.

-Fuck- Lyra though -I´m late-

She was running through New Bark Town towards professor Elm´s lab (A/N yay, I remember his name owo). When she arrived, she heard a big crash from inside. Quickly, she opened the door and got in, only to find that the professor had dropped a glass (again).

"Elm? Are you okay?" He had raised her since she was 7 years old and she trusted him with all her heart.

"Lyra! Yeah, yeah I´m okay, a little starled, though. What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"You do not really remember?" She asked, a little hurt in her voice.

"What do you...? Oh! I remember now. You´re here for your starter pokémon!" He exclaimed, realization in his eyes.

"Yeah. I was thinking and... I think I will go for the water type" She said.

"Really? You´ve been asking me for cyndaquill since always"

"I know but... I think I´ll make it better with totodile"

"Okay. Here is his pokeball. Some nickname you wanna give him?"

"Yep. Tommy"

"Awww. So cute." He can be strange sometimes "Now, back to seriousness. I believe your mom would be proud of you, Lyra."

"Yeah. In times like this I wish I could see her" Her eyes began to water so she ended the conversation. "I better get going. See ya later prof."

"Bye and good luck, Lyra" He said as he dropped another glass. He never changes.

She was walking when she saw her best friend Ethan. Since her other best friend, Hilda, had moved to Unova, Ethan was like her back-up friend (A/N I know that sounded a little strange, but it is real, so deal with it).

"Hey, Ethan" She waved him.

"Oh, hey, Lyra. I didn´t saw you there. You got your pokémon?" He didn´t wait for and answer as he released his own pokémon. "The professor gave it to me this morning. Isn´t cyndaquill cool?"

"Yeah, he is. But Tommy is better" She had changed her mind about picking the fire type because she knew Ethan would pick him and she wanted to have advantage on him "He is the water type"

"What the...?! You made it on purpose!"

"Yes, i..."

She couldn´t end her sentence as something moved on the bushes. She reached for her pokeball but then two pokémon came out and she was surprised to see that they were a jolteon and an umbreon. But something was wrong.

The umbreon was shiny. And it was severely hurt.

_Okay so, this is the first chapter. Maybe it will take time to get the second out because I´m really slow at writing. In the next chapter I will introduce the other pokémon and, for hint, all of them will be eeveelutions or the eevee itself. All at a time my friends, all at a time. _


	2. description

_Hi, dudes! This is not a chapter, is only the description of the principal characters so I don´t have to put them later. Here it is. It has the name of each one and, if you don´t know who they are is because I haven´t written about them yet._

**Miranda**: She has dark, straight hair that reaches a little above her hips. She wears dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue top and a little black vest that ends above her hips. Also, she wears black sneakers.

**Lyra**: She has brown, wavy long hair with a streak of purple hair. She has a pruple T-shirt with the symbols of all the pokémon types. She also has blue jeans and black with purple sneakers.

**Hilda**: She has a light brown, wavy hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wears a pink cap, a pink top, a little black jacket, white shorts and pink sneakers.

**Summer**: She has light brown, straight hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wears a yellow scarf, a white shirt, red vest and blue skirt. Also red sneakers and goggles (the pokemon ranger uniform in **Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs**).

**Ben**: The same as Summer, but for a guy (instead of a skirt, shorts, daaa). He has dark brown, spiky short hair.

**Zack**: He has spiky, red hair. He wears a black with red hoodie and blue jeans. He has black sneakers.

**Ethan**: He has short, black hair and he wears a cap with a pokeball sign. He wears blue shorts, white sneakers and red with white T- shirt (the guy from** Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver**)

**Sara**: She has light brown, straight hair. She wears green glasses, a white and green dress and light green sandals.

_For now, that´s all. As I said, some of them would appear on the next chapter, so, stay tunned and let reviews or I´ll send my feraligator and my dewott to destroy you._


End file.
